1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a no mess litter box and more particularly pertains to forming a useable pet litter box, for receiving pet litter and waste, from a single sheet of rigid material by folding the sheet along crease and fold lines and further providing for quick and clean disposal of the litter box and litter when both are no longer useful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a pet litter box is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet litter boxes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing pet litter and pet waste are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Design 310,588 to Valinsky discloses disposable cat litter box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,381 to Salmon discloses a disposable cat litter box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,205 to Bell and Kheradpir discloses a convertible disposable animal litter container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,282 to Hasiuk discloses a disposable litter container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,549 to Rockaitis discloses a disposable pet litter container. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,550 to Hines and Hines discloses a disposable litter box.
In this respect, the no mess litter box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forming a useable pet litter box, for receiving pet litter and waste, from a single sheet of rigid material by folding the sheet along crease and fold lines and further providing for quick and clean disposal of the litter box and litter when both are no longer useful.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved no mess litter box which can be used for forming a useable pet litter box, for receiving pet litter and waste, from a single sheet of rigid material by folding the sheet along crease and fold lines and further providing for quick and clean disposal of the litter box and litter when both are no longer useful. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.